Hospital beds in use today normally include one or more sideguards on either side of the bed for preventing a patient lying atop the hospital bed from rolling off the bed and becoming injured. These sideguards are normally fabricated of a hard material such as a rigid plastic or the like.
A criticism of such common hospital beds, however, is that the sideguards of the hospital bed are normally unpadded. Consequently, should a patient inadvertently roll into the sideguards, the patient could become bruised or sustain other injuries.
It has therefore been an objective of the present invention to devise a pad for a hospital bed sideguard which is of a simple construction and which will provide a relatively soft, resilient side padding to protect a patient who inadvertently rolls into the sideguard.